Monster They Created
by hihiozabimaru
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki has been treated like scum her entire life, but what if unlike cannon she wasn't a good person. What if two avengers fall in love and attempt to help each other in their revenge watch as the people Konoha suffer at the hands of the monster they created. Extremely Dark Vengeful Shoton Fem-Naruko x Sasuke
1. Innocent Monster

**_All right this is my first story and I don't think there is another story like this but, this was originaly going to be a challenge, but I started putting so much detail into it and voiala you have this. I have no idea about updates but I will take any thoughts into consideration_**

_'Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

_**Summon Speech/Snarling**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did he would be a girl, dark, and be paired with Sasuke.

_October 10__th_

It was the early hours of night, the sun had set not that long ago, and the crickets had started there chirping, the full moon was in the sky and was casting a beautiful glow over the forest. In this forest lies a village with strangely designed homes and buildings, with a large red building with the Kanji for fire on it, and overlooking it all was a large mountain side with four faces carved into it. It was a regular night in _Konohagakure_, there was nothing special about it, the civilians were heading home for the night, children getting ready for bed, the shinobi casually changing their shifts, and businesses were beginning to close for the night. All in all, it was peaceful.

Why am I telling you how peaceful it was? Well as I said before, this is _Konohagakure no sato_ (village hidden in the leaves), but what I didn't tell you was that it is the strongest, and first, of the five great shinobi villages and winner of all three shinobi world wars. This is because of all the legendary and powerful shinobi it has spawned.

This village has produced many legendary shinobi, like the _Shodai Hokage_ (First Fire Shadow) Senju Hashirama one of the village's founders, his brother and the _Nidaime Hokage_ (Second Fire Shadow) Senju Tobirama, the _Sandaime Hokage_ (Third Fire Shadow) Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the professor and the _Kami no Shinobi_ (God of Shinobi), the _Yondaime Hokage_ (Fourth Fire Shadow) Namikaze Minato also known as the _Kiiroi Senkō_ (Yellow Flash), the _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_ (Leaf's White Fang) Hatake Sakumo, _Sharingan no Kakashi_ (Kakashi of the Sharingan) Hatake Kakashi, the legendary _Sannin_ (Three Ninja) Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Senju Tsunade, the _Yami no Shinobi_ (Shinobi of Darkness) Shimura Danzō, and the Ino-Shika-Chō team made up of Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chōza are just a few of the legends this mighty village has created to shield it from its enemies.

Thanks to the strength of its shinobi, the village has retained its title as strongest since its founding. The village was founded by two clans, the Uchiha Clan who possessed the legendary _Kekkei Genkai_ (Bloodline Limit), the _Sharingan_ (Copy Wheel Eye), and the Senju Clan, a clan said to have had mastered a thousand skills. The Uchiha and Senju clans had been rivals since before recorded history, and it was only thanks to the clan heads, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, that peace was created. Once the village was created the people elected Hashirama as the Hokage. Unfortunately, Madara eventually went rouge and Hashirama was forced to fight his friend, the battle, latter dubbed "The Battle of the End", was so intense and the fighters so powerful that it left a scar on the land.

Time trekked on and the mountain overlooking the village became a monument. The faces that were carved out of the previously mentioned mountain side, or as it is commonly called the Hokage Monument, are, from left to right, the _Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, _and the _Yondaime Hokages_.

* * *

_Back at the__plot_

The tranquil peace of the night suddenly vanished as out of nowhere a monster appeared in the middle of the village, it was the _Kyūbi no Yōko_ (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), it began wreaking havoc on the village, destroying everything in its path, nothing was spared countless lives were lost. The shinobi had nearly given up hope of stopping the beast when it began charging a _Bijūdama_ (Tailed Beast Ball), a sphere of compressed chakra that when fired could annihilate nearly anything, and fired it at the Hokage Monument, yet suddenly, just before it hit the doom blast was caught by a giant seal and was teleported just behind the monument. When the forces looked back up at the monument in an attempt to discern what happened, all they saw was a flash of yellow. The survival of the monument brought about a new confidence in each and every shinobi, which they then used to start bombarding the beast once more. Finally, the forces were able to push the beast out of the village to keep it from damaging it further. Preparing to unleash another volley of attacks towards the beast, they were interrupted by a puff of smoke appeared above the Kyūbi, and out of it a giant toad, not as large the Kyūbi but about as large as its torso, landed on the fox "Not so fast fur ball" Shouted Gamabunta! Gamabunta is a dull, rusty red colored toad, he has a scar over his left eye, and is wearing a large blue happi vest with the ebi kanji on its back. While he pinned the fox down Minato jumped down from his head, doing some hand seals and said "Thanks and sorry" before he teleported himself and the fox away in a flash of yellow.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Sarutobi Hiruzen has had many regrets in his many years of life. He regrets not being able to save his sensei who sacrificed himself for him and his squad to escape, he regrets not being able to save his longtime friend from his darkness, he regrets not being able to save his student from her depression over the deaths of both her brother and lover, he regrets that he was unable to stop his students decent into darkness, he regrets not being able to kill him and letting him get away, he regrets how he was unable to prevent the death of his wife, he regrets being unable to reduce casualties, yet he had never regretted something more than what occurred this night. _'__Minato, Kushina, why did you two have to die and leave your daughter alone? I can't take care of her, since with you dead I will have to reinstate myself as the Hokage to repair the damage we've taken, and to keep people like Danzō from sinking their claws into her, and without Biwako I won't have the time to watch over her. I will have to put her in the orphanage as Jiraiya won't take her'_ the thought of his student brought a frown to his face. Before he could continue with his thoughts a cat masked anbu appeared. "Hokage-sama the council is has been assembled and is waiting for you" he said "Thank you Neko your dismissed" he replied already moving out the door by the time the anbu's reply of "Hai" could even reach his ears.

He entered the council room and moved towards the seat that was designated for the Hokage. The seat though was not what he was really moving towards though, it was just on the way, what he was heading towards was behind the seat. What was behind his seat was a cradle, hidden by special seals so only he would see it, and in it, silently sleeping, oblivious to the world around her, was a newborn baby girl with a tuft of dark red hair on her head and three whisker like marks on each cheek. This site brought a small smile to his face, which quickly disappeared as he surveyed the room around him.

To his right were the civilian council who were in control of and represented the trading and shipping and selling of goods throughout the village and those who work in that business area, unfortunately they were also simpleminded, greedy rich, snobs that only cared about making more money and being in charge of others. There were seven representatives, they were: Haruno Mebuki the representative of the A.M.F. (Allied Mother Forces), she has bright pink hair and wore a dark red dress and like her daughter flat as a board, hers was the furthest seat away from him, then there was Aburami Shibō the representative of the importation and exportation of oversea goods, he has black hair kept in a pony-tail and wears a turquoise jacket with a white kimono underneath (Oh and he is Akimichi level fat), his seat was the next farthest from his, after him is Minikui Zassō the representative of the importation and exportation of agricultural goods, she has dirty blond hair she keeps in a large braid and wears a yellow kimono, her seat is the third farthest from his own, next to her is Yowamushi Hagewashi the representative of the store owners in the village, he is a bald man wearing silver colored robes, his seat is the fourth furthest from his, the next one is Honebatta Eijiki the representative of the ranchers and processors of the livestock (i.e.: chicken, cattle, pork), he has neatly kept dark blue hair and wears extremely expensive looking robes, he is seated three seats down, next to him is the representative of the trading goods (i.e.: cutlery, pots, metal) Orokana Urite, a relatively plump man in a purple kimono with light purple hair, he is two seats down from his seat, and the seat closest to his is occupied by Noshi Kensetsu the council head and representative of the civilian housings, he had white hair and wore an expensive gold kimono.

To his right sat the shinobi council made up of the nine main clans in the village. They were organized alphabetically in order to prevent the more prideful clans from using the seating arrangements as a sign of prestige.

In order first there is the head of the Aburame clan, Aburame Shibi. Shibi like all members of his clan has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He's wearing a high collared coat.

Next is the head of the Akimichi clan, Akimichi Chōza. Chōza has long, red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for food on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and a hachimaki tied around his head.

After him there is the Hyūga clan head, Hyūga Hiashi. Hiashi has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He's wearing traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

Next is the Inuzuka matriarch, Inuzuka Tsume. Tsume has an animalistic look. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard flak-jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

After her is the Nara patriarch, Nara Shikaku. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face and has dark hair tied up into a spikey ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. He's wearing the standard flak-jacket and black suit outfit.

After him is the Sarutobi clan and since he is once again Hokage his son Asuma is now clan head. He is in the standard Konoha uniform.

Next would be Senju, but since Tsunade is the last Senju and she is not in the village her seat is empty.

Next is the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku has short, black hair that reaches down to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He's wearing the standard flak-jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

Finally there is the Yamanaka clan head, Yamanaka Inoichi. Inoichi is wearing the standard uniform.

Directly surrounding him are his "advisors". On his right was his former teammate Mitokado Homura, to his left was his other former teammate Utatane Koharu, and directly in front of him was former rival Shimura Danzō.

"I know it has been a long night for all of us, but we must begin work on correcting the damage that has been done" said Hiruzen tiredly. Once he said that they were able to create a complete damage report and get a rough body count. Everything was going well until "Hokage-sama what ever happened to the Kyūbi? As it is impossible to kill a Bijū, Minato must have done something with it" instantly all eyes were on me and I could just feel the smirk on Danzō's face. Backed into a corner I sighed "You are correct Danzō, Minato did not kill it he sealed it away into a newborn child" mournfully he reached out and lifted the sleeping baby up so everyone could see her "This is Uzumaki Naruko the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, the hero who saved us all" he said with a proud smile, which he immediately lost for as soon as there tiny minds processed the thought they started calling out for her death, turning her into a weapon, turning her into a breeding machine to produce strong shinobi. Quickly he placed back in her crib and as soon as he had, he spun around and in a tone filled with authority yelled "We will not kill her, she will not be turned into a weapon, nor will she be turned into breading stock! As of this moment I declare it an S-Rank law that the truth of the Kyūbi's defeat does not reach the next generation or anyone who does not already know of it, the consequences of breaking this law is death" he exclaimed! The council was immediately dismissed, and once they were gone he turned back and looked at the sleeping infant. _'__I hope the law will be enough to keep it quiet, but I have faith that she will be fine, after all she is their daughter.'_

Unfortunately his faith has been misplaced as her future will be filled with hate, darkness, death, and revenge. A monster has been born, a monster born from the hatred and neglect of the villagers.

_A Monster They Created_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Reply/Review**_


	2. AN: 1

**AN: Alright this is not an actual chapter. It is a skill sheet for reference for the future. It is meant for you and me, you so you can better understand their skills in the future, and me so I have a reminder of what to add in to the story. As this will, mostly, follow cannon up until the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, there skills will not be completely altered. But there will be some altering. Also don't expect regular updates, as 1) school will be starting soon and 2) I haven't watched part 1 in a long time and have not caught up very far in part 2 so it will take me a while. (Note this is them at the star of part 1, there will be other pages for Chunin Exams, Tsunade Retrieval, Sasuke Retrieval, and others in part 2)**

**Uzumaki Naruko:**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Birthdate: October 10**

**Blood Type: B**

**Rank: Genin**

**Ninja Registration: 012607**

**Team: 7**

**Jonin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi**

**Teammates: **

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Skills:**

**Genjutsu: Nonexistent**

**Taijutsu: Low Chūnin**

**Ninjutsu: Chūnin**

**Kenjutsu: High Chūnin Low Jonin**

**Fuinjutsu: High Chūnin**

**Elemental Affinity: Water, Wind, and Earth**

**Kekkei Genkai: **_**None**_

**Kekkei Tōta: Shōton**

**Equipment:**

**Fūma Shuriken**

**Benihime (sword)**

**Allegiance: **_**"Konoha" **_

**Jutsu:**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**

_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Multi Shadow Clone Technique)**

_**Henge no Jutsu **_**(Transformation Technique)**

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu **_**(Body Replacement Technique)**

_**Suiton: Mizurappa **_**(Water Release: Water Trumpet)**

_**Suiton: Mizu Katamari no Jutsu **_**(Water Release: Water Body Technique)**

_**Suiton: Sōdai Ima **_**(Water Release: Grand Current)**

_**Suiton: Zōsui no Ikari **_**(Water Release: Rising Water Rage)**

_**Suiton: Mizu Tome **_**(Water Release: Water Guard)**

_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Water Clone Technique)**

_**Jūha Shō **_**(Beast Tearing Palm)**

_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_**(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**

_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

_**Fūton: Kyūketsukō **_**(Wind Release: Inhaling Maw)**

_**Fūton: Tero Tatsumaki **_**(Wind Release: Terror Tornado)**

_**Fūton: Shinkū Jetto **_**(Wind Release: Vacuum Jet)**

_**Fūton: Uzu Tani **_**(Wind Release: Vortex Volley)**

_**Fūton: Atsugai **_**(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)**

_**Doton: Doryūha **_**(Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave)**

_**Doton: Doryūsō **_**(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)**

_**Doton: Kōzō-teki Tenkan **_**(Earth Release: Tectonic Shift)**

_**Doton: Chikaku Hakai **_**(Earth Release: Tectonic Devastation)**

_**Doton: Dosekiryū **_**(Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)**

_**Shōton: Kesshō Kunai no Aki **_**(Crystal Release: Crystal Kunai Fall)**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Birthdate: July 23**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Rank: Genin**

**Ninja Registration: 012606**

**Academy Grad. Age: 12**

**Team: 7**

**Jonin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi**

**Teammates:**

**Uzumaki Naruko**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Skills:**

**Genjutsu: High Genin**

**Taijutsu: Low Chūnin**

**Ninjutsu: Chūnin**

**Bukijutsu: High Chūnin Low Jonin**

**Shurikenjutsu: Chūnin**

**Kyūjutsu: Low Genin**

**Elemental Affinity: Lightning and Fire**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (inactive)**

**Kekkei Tōta: **_**None**_

**Equipment:**

**Fūma Shuriken**

**Wire Strings**

**Allegiance: **_**"Konoha"**_

**Jutsu:**

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

_**Katon: Zetsumetsu no Nami **_**(Fire Release: Wave of Extinction)**

_**Katon: Nobi Tsunami **_**(Fire Release: Wildfire Tsunami)**

_**Katon: Pairo Danmaku **_**(Fire Release: Pyro Barrage)**

_**Raiton: Jibashi **_**(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)**

_**Raiton: Idai Jibashi **_**(Lightning Release: Great Electromagnetic Murder)**

_**Raiton: Boruto no Uta Yakkai **_**(Lightning Release: Volt Verse Vexed)**

_**Sōfūshasan no Tachi **_**(Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)**

_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_**(Shadow Shuriken Technique)**

_**Henge no Jutsu **_**(Transformation Technique)**

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu **_**(Body Replacement Technique)**

_**Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Clone Technique)**


End file.
